Charlie Did It!
Unbeknownst to Teddy and Gabe, sweet little baby Charlie grabs a pair of drugstore sunglasses and sets off alarms as they try to exit. When the overzealous store manager detains them, their afternoon turns into an in-store adventure for Gabe while Teddy befriends the assistant manager, Alice, who coincidentally is the most unpopular girl in their school. Meanwhile, PJ and Emmett come up with a jingle for Bob's new commercial, but find that they are all not in agreement, which breaks PJ's heart.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20100428disney07/ Episode Summary Teddy is talking on the phone about a party that she's going to when Amy walks in, when she asks where Charlie is, Teddy replies "Uh, kitchen with Gabe." When Amy goes into the kitchen, she finds Gabe and Charlie covered in a milk shake, causing Gabe to say "Charlie did it!." Amy asks Gabe what happened and Gabe explains that Charlie "asked" for a milk shake and he was making one for her, but Charlie forgot to put the lid on the blender. Amy then takes Charlie from Gabe's arms and says ,"So you put your baby sister in charge of an electrical appliances." Gabe agrees with her, she then calls Teddy into the kitchen who walks in and sees what as happened. Amy then asks her to explain what happened. Teddy then replies "A chocolate bomb went off". Gabe then says that when he asked if he could make a milk shake, Teddy motioned for him to leave her alone and started talking about the party, Teddy then says that sometimes, they call homework a party. Amy then grounds Gabe for the day and Teddy agrees with it until she gets told that she has to watch him and Charlie. Teddy then complains forcing Amy to say, "That's too bad, and what did I tell you about lying?" Teddy responds, "It only works on Dad." Amy then tells them to clean up the milk shake while she cleans up Charlie.PJ is sitting on the porch when Bob comes out and asks when he'll get to the lawn. PJ asks where he's going and Bob says that he's going to talk to jingle writers because he wants a new commercial for his business. PJ says that he and Emmett can write it, but Bob wants a professional to do it. But Bob agrees that they can try. Gabe is pacing in the living room when Teddy and Charlie walk in. Gabe is going to watch T.V., play on the computer, play video games. Teddy suggests he reads a book, Gabe says he will right after he cleans his room. He then asks where Teddy and Charlie are going. Teddy says they have run out of diapers, so she is going to the store to get more. Gabe asks if he can come and Teddy asks why. He says he can't stay because the T.V., computer, and video games are mocking him. Teddy agrees he can come.PJ and Emmett are having trouble writing the jingle, so Amy helps them by repeating a poem she wrote. Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie are checking out at the grocery store when the manager, Hugo, sees Gabe and warns him to be good while in the store. Gabe then asks if Hugo has lost weight, but before Hugo can answer, he says "Just kidding". Hugo tells Gabe that he's watching him and walks away. Teddy realizes that there are soda and mints, and Gabe says that he is going to make a soda geyser, Teddy doesn't allow him to get the stuff. They check out and are leaving when the alarm goes off. Hugo sees that Charlie has sunglasses that were not paid for. Hugo then makes them wait with him in a room and takes mugshots of Charlie, until the police get there to arrest her. While waiting, Alice, a girl from Teddy's school get treated badly by Hugo. Gabe then gets permission from Teddy to do whatever he can to get out of the store, so Gabe tells Hugo he has to go to the bathroom.Back at home, PJ and Emmett show Bob their jingle.At the store, Alice comes into the room to find no Hugo, and Teddy tells her that he went to the bathroom and Alice starts hyperventilating because she is in charge for 30 minutes. Teddy then realizes that Alice is in her French class. Teddy then asks why Alice lets Hugo treat her badly, and Alice says that she must because he's her boss. Teddy tells her to stand up for herself, to yell back when he yells at her. Alice is unsure if she can because she's "not the yelling type". Giving her hope, Alice tries but can't stand up for herself very well.At the Duncan home, PJ and Emmett are still playing jingles for Bob. Bob finally stops them and tells them that it's only a 30 second commercial. The boys tell him that you can't put time on art. But Bob tells them that they had a chance, but he can't use any of their jingles.Hugo comes into the room and asks Alice what she wants, but Alice is to scared to talk so Teddy tells him that she doesn't want to be treated "like a doormat" and that she wants respect from him. Hugo then gets mad and says "How dare you talk to me that way" to Alice. Teddy then tells him that she can talk anyway about him for Alice. Gabe meanwhile has put mints in soda and got Hugo and Alice to deal with, that so Teddy and Charlie can leave Gabe fight with Hugo, and Hugo chases Teddy and Charlie. Gabe puts more mints in soda and runs away from Hugo,but Hugo finds Gabe, but before he catches him, Alice pushes a cart in Hugo's way.PJ and Bob talk about, dreams and Bob tells PJ that he wanted to be a wrestler, but he asks if PJ would want to see his dad beat up people and they agree it would be awesome. PJ says that he wrote another jingle and Bob listens to it and tells PJ that it was his new jingle.When the door bell rings, Teddy opens it to find Alice standing there. Alice tells her that she got fired from her job, but is happy that she did. Alice then thanks Teddy for helping her stand up to Hugo. Teddy then invites Alice to a party, but agrees to talk to the cute boys there for her when Alice starts acting up again.Teddy tells Charlie camera wise, that they almost got arrested, she had a great time at Spencer's party, and they trashed a store, but their parents didn't find out. Amy then walks into the room and asks why Charlie's mugshots are all over the store. End Credits , PJ & Bob star in Bob's new commercial.]] The end credits showed the commercial for Bob's Bugs Be Gone. It stars PJ as a bug, Amy as a spokeswoman, and Bob as himself as a wrestler. The commercial showed a wrestling match and Bob squashing the bug in the ring, while the Bob's Bugs Be Gone new jingle, that PJ came up with, plays. The end of the commercial shows an informative announcements about Bob's Bugs Be Gone's responsibilities. Songs Lyrics to the jingle: The bug man crushed my dreams Everything I wanted to be Bob's bugs be gone was the death of me Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Charlie does not speak yet. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was watched by 3.9 million viewers. *Gabe said that Charlie asked milk shake and Charlie doesn't speak yet. Unless she spoke off camera, or Gabe tried to blame it on Charlie. *If Teddy, Gabe and Charlie were caught shoplifting in real life, Hugo probably would have called their parent or guardian. *This episode features Amy's poem, Locker . Production Information * International Premieres *August 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Larry Joe Campbell as Hugo *Hayley Holmes as Alice Wartheimer *Micah Williams as Emmett Heglin References